Blog de usuário:Victor damiãoRS/Capas e Solicitações Archie Comics Fevereiro 2017
Victor damiãoRS (discussão) 00h37min de 26 de novembro de 2016 (UTC) ---- Descubra o que está vindo na Archie Comics. Cada mês, quando as solicitações mensais saem, há aqueles que passam por eles com muito cuidado. É uma maneira de reunir o máximo de informações possível sobre o que podemos esperar. Pode haver alguns spoilers abaixo! Aqui está o que está acontecendo nos quadrinhos de fevereiro. DARK CIRCLE COMICS THE BLACK HOOD SEASON 2, #3 5535522-blackhood#3.jpg "The Nobody Murders, Part 3 (Os Assassinatos de Ninguém, Parte 3)": Onde O Ninguém vai, a morte segue! Mas Greg Hettinger, a.k.a. The Black Hood, não tem escolha senão trilhar o assassino psicótico todo o caminho através dos Estados Unidos, na esperança de detê-lo antes que a contagem de corpo suba mais alto. Greg acerta-se para o pior - mas nada pode prepará-lo para o choque que espera por ele de volta em Filadélfia ...thumb Eu sei o que você está pensando. Esta é a terceira edição em um arco de quatro partes. Meh, certo? ERRADO. Esta é a edição que os fãs da Black Hood vão estar falando há muito tempo. Não perca! Roteiro: Duane Swierczynski Desenhos: Greg Scott, Rachel Deering, Kelly Fitzpatrick Capa: Greg Smallwood Capa Variante: Michael Walsh Data da Venda: 15/2 Quadrinhos de 32 páginas NEW RIVERDALE / ARCHIE HORROR ARCHIE #17 5535524-archie#17.jpg 5535559-archie#17loprestivar.jpg 5535560-archie#17lotayvar.jpg Cheryl Blossom desencadeou em Riverdale, criando o caos e tumulto em seu capricho! Só Veronica pode impedi-la - mas como ela voltará de seu colégio suíço a tempo de salvar seus amigos? Roteiro: Mark Waid Arte: Joe Eisma, Andre Szymanowicz, Jack Morelli Capa: Joe Eisma Capa Variante: Aaron Lopresti, Tula Lotay Data da Venda: 15/2 Quadrinhos de 32 páginas JOSIE AND THE PUSSYCATS #4 Josie e as Gatinhas # 4 5535558-josie#4.jpg 5535561-josie#4anwarvar.jpg 5535562-josie#4var.jpg As carreiras das Pussycats (gatinhas) realmente começam a decolar como eles cabeça fora de Roma para glitz e glamour! Mas o que acontece quando uma quadrilha de ladrões de diamantes explode na cena? E será que a dinâmica de Josie e Alan M brilham sob o calor e a pressão da vida na estrada? Ou será que a ambição de Josie com diamante é cortá-los todos em fitas ?! Descubra na Edição 4, "TRÊS GATOS POR UMA FONTE". Roteiro: Marguerite Bennett, Cameron DeOrdio Arte: Audrey Mok, Kelly Fitzpatrick, Jack Morelli Capa: Audrey Mok Capas Variantes: Sanya Anwar, Michael Walsh Data da Venda: 1/2 Quadrinhos de 32 páginas JUGHEAD #13 5535564-jughead#13charm.jpg 5535565-jughead#13caldwellvar.jpg 5535566-jughead#13jampolevar.jpg Reggie ganhou o REI POR UM DIA! E ele revela seu primeiro ato como Rei é exigir ... que todo mundo forme uma banda com ele? Ok, isso na verdade não é tão ruim; Eu estava esperando muito pior de Reggie. Espere, não importa, eu estou recebendo a palavra que, apesar desta premissa muito agradável e livre de conflitos, quando Jughead brinca com o novo vídeo de música para "The Reggies" e acidentalmente carrega um clipe alterado e embaraçoso para a internet, todo mundo se enfurece No nosso amigo coroa-vestindo favorito o hamburger-loving! Mesmo Betty, e ela é a maior! Ela não fica brava a não ser que seja realmente importante! QUALQUER MANEIRA: Jughead enfrentará conseqüências, mas pelo menos eles serão interessantes e HILÁRIOS para ler sobre isso! Roteiro: Ryan North Arte: Derek Charm, Jack Morelli Capa: Derek Charm Capas de Variante: Ben Caldwell, Ryan Jampole Data da Venda: 22/2 Quadrinhos de 32 páginas JUGHEAD VOL. 2 (TR) 5535568-jughead-vol-02.jpg Na grande tradição de reboots de quadrinhos como ARCHIE VOL. 1, o quadrinho de Archie apresenta orgulhosamente ... JUGHEAD VOL. 2 - da super equipe de Chip Zdarsky (HOWARD THE DUCK), Ryan North (THE UNBEATABLE SQUIRREL GIRL) e Derek Charm (SHOW REGULAR)! JUGHEAD VOL. 2 Apresenta ursos, bruxas e brincadeiras - oh meu! Você não vai querer perder um minuto da ação hilariante! Roteiro: Chip Zdarsky, Ryan North Arte: Derek Charm & Jack Morelli Capa: Derek Charm 978-1-68255-998-7 Mercado Direto Data de Venda: 22/2 REGGIE AND ME #3 5535569-reggie#3.jpg 5535570-reggie#3chaykinvar.jpg 5535571-reggie#3pitillivar.jpg Na terceira parcela desta minissérie de cinco números, todo mundo acha que eles sabem Big Moose. Eles estão errados. Determinado a se livrar de Moose e Archie, Reggie explora sua nova "amizade" com o cara grande para aprender, "A Vida Secreta de Moose Mason!" Reggie descobre verdades surpreendentes sobre a família de Moose e seu passado conturbado. Ele descobre a verdadeira razão pela qual Midge é tão dedicado a Moose. Ele expõe as esperanças, sonhos e medos do cara grande. Teemed com seu amado cão Vader, Reggie começa a plantar as sementes que acabará por levar a Moose e Archie expulsos de Riverdale High. Roteiro: Tom DeFalco Arte: Sandy Jarrell, Kelly Fitzpatrick, Jack Morelli Capa: Sandy Jarrell, Kelly Fitzpatrick Capas Variante: Howard Chaykin, Thomas Pitilli Data da Venda: 22/2 Quadrinhos de 32 páginas RIVERDALE #1 5535573-riverdale+#1_martinez.jpg 5535574-riverdale+#1_fernandez.jpg 5535575-riverdale+#1_francavilla.jpg 5535576-riverdale+#1_krause.jpg 5535577-riverdale+#1_morissette.jpg 5535578-riverdale+#1_salas.jpg De Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa e os escritores da nova série CW Riverdale vem a primeira edição da série de quadrinhos MUST-READ, marca nova e em curso. Situado no universo da série de TV, o comediante de Riverdale oferece uma audaciosa e subversiva tomada de Archie, Betty, Veronica, Josie & The Pussycats e seus amigos, explorando a vida de uma pequena cidade e a escuridão e estranheza borbulhando sob a fachada saudável de Riverdale. Caracteriza a arte interior pelo artista up-and-coming Alitha Martinez (pantera preta). Script: Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa & Vários Arte: Alitha Martinez Capa: Alitha Martinez Capas Variantes: Elliott Fernandez, Francesco Francavilla, Peter Krause, Djibril Morissette-Phan, Ron Salas Data da Venda: 15/2 Quadrinhos de 32 páginas ARCHIE CLASSIC ARCHIE COMICS SUPER SPECIAL #8 5535579-archiesupspec#8.jpg Entre no piso térreo com o Archie Super Trimestral Especial! Participe na diversão e aventura na cidade de Riverdale! Siga as palhaçadas hilárias do loofable goofball, Archie Andrews, e o resto de seus amigos e galões! Esta revista apresenta as maiores histórias do cofre de Archie, mais criativo dos holofotes, as últimas notícias e muito, muito mais! Script: Vários Arte: Vários Capa: Dan Parent Data da Venda: 8/2 128 páginas, quadrinhos a cores ARCHIE JUMBO COMICS DIGEST #276 5535580-archiejumbo#276.jpg Prepare-se para DOUBLE os risos e DOUBLE e a diversão nesta mais nova edição resumida de quadrinhos do Archie de JUMBO com uma nova história de vantagem! Em "Dear Fake Diary", Archie cria um diário falso só para ver se Verônica o leria. Como ele planta histórias escandalosamente falsas, Veronica luta para manter sua compostura! Script: Dan Parent Arte: Dan Parent Capa: Dan Parent Data da Venda: 2/1 256 páginas, quadrinhos a cores ARCHIE 1000 PAGE COMICS COMPENDIUM (TR) 5535581-archie1000pagecomicscompendium.jpg Prepare-se para a maior coleção das melhores e mais brilhantes histórias da Archie Comics tem para oferecer! Nesta edição da série ARCHIE 1000 PÁGINAS COMICS, prepare-se diversão sem fim, risos e entretenimento com Archie & seus amigos e amigas! Você apreciará este compêndio de quadrinhos clássicos! Tudo é Archie na maior série de coleção Archie SEMPRE-oferecido a um preço incrível valor! Script: Vários Arte: Vários Capa: Vários 978-1-68255-995-6 Mercado Direto Data de Venda: 8/2 ARCHIE’S COLORING BOOK #1 5535582-archiesupspeccoloringbk_1.jpg Seja criativo com Archie e seus amigos e amigas! Agora você tem a chance de colorir todos os seus personagens favoritos Archie! Você pode dar o jalopy de Archie um trabalho de pintura ou pessoalmente estilo Betty e roupas de Veronica. Além disso, cada imagem tem um padrão de fundo intrincado para adicionar à sua experiência de cor. As possibilidades são infinitas ea diversão nunca pára! Script: Vários Arte: Vários Capa: Dan DeCarlo, Rosario "Tito" Peña Data da Venda: 15/2 128 páginas, quadrinhos a cores ARCHIE’S 75th ANNIVERSARY DIGEST #6 5535583-archie75thanndig#6.jpg Comemore o aniversário de 75 anos de Archie em uma maneira especial com este sumário comemorativo! Nesta edição repleta, Jughead e Archie tomam o centro das atenções! Prepare-se para um monte de histórias hilariantes, bem como páginas de bônus de arte e intros divertidos de escritores, artistas e fãs. Cada compilação do aniversário é um artigo especial do coletor para cada fã do Archie! Script: Vários Arte: Vários Capa: Vários Data da Venda: 1/2 224 páginas, quadrinhos a cores BETTY & VERONICA COMICS DOUBLE DIGEST #251 5535584-b&vddigest#251.jpg Junte-se ao mundo-famoso Betty & Veronica para algum divertimento fabuloso e forma fantástica neste quadrinho com o dobro de compilações que caracteriza um TODO UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA! Em "Give My Regards to Brigitte", a cantora Brigitte Reilly faz sua estréia na Broadway - mas uma Veronica rude na platéia cria uma cena que será difícil para Brigitte superar! Script: Dan Parent Arte: Dan Parent Capa: Dan Parent Data da Venda: 15/2 160 páginas, quadrinho a cores JOSIE AND THE PUSSYCATS 80-PAGE GIANT COMIC #1 5535585-josie80pggiantcomic.jpg Esta coleção GIANT-SIZED apresenta algumas das melhores histórias clássicas com os mavens musicais em si, Josie e os Pussycats, headlining! Começando com suas primeiras aparições e indo em ordem cronológica, é uma introdução perfeita para os personagens para os fãs que gostam da nova série de quadrinhos Josie e Pussycats, bem como as meninas no Riverdale CW, bem como uma coleção ideal para os fãs clássicos Archie . Script: Vários Arte: Vários Capa: Dan DeCarlo Data da Venda: 8/2 80 páginas, quadrinho a cores JUGHEAD AND ARCHIE JUMBO COMICS DIGEST #25 5535586-jug&archiejumbo#25.jpg Archie e a batata favorita da América, Jughead, estão aqui para lhe trazer horas de entretenimento nesta digestão de quadrinhos tamanho JUMBO, com uma Nova História que você não vai querer perder! Em "Child's Play", Archie e Jughead ganham um show tocando música em um programa infantil local. Infelizmente, dois adoráveis assistentes no programa distraem Archie, mostrando às crianças que os triângulos não são apenas para a geometria! Script: Dan Parent Arte: Dan Parent Capa: Dan Parent Data da Venda: 2/22 256 páginas, quadrinhos a cores WORLD OF ARCHIE WINTER ANNUAL #66 5535587-woarchiecomann#66.jpg Há um mundo inteiro de quadrinhos de Archie lá fora, e você pode encontrar algumas das melhores e mais hilariantes histórias de inverno aqui! Confira MAIS DE 190 páginas de diversão, com uma NOVAS HISTÓRIAS! Em "Me, Myself and I", Reggie decide escrever suas memórias e pede a Betty para ajudá-lo. Quando ele percebe que ele não tem muito a escrever sobre, ele fica criativo ... muito criativo ... Script: Dan Parent Arte: Dan Parent Capa: Dan Parent Data da Venda: 8/2 192 páginas, quadrinhos a cores ARCHIE ACTION SONIC SUPER SPECIAL MAGAZINE #14 5535588-sonss14_cov1.jpg A SONIC SUPER SPECIAL MAGAZINE está de volta e aqui para dar-lhe o mundo dos quadrinhos Sonic the Hedgehog como você nunca viu antes! Coletando o melhor em histórias em quadrinhos, características especiais e artigos exclusivos sobre o mais recente e maior no mundo do Blue Blur! Este é um título que nenhum verdadeiro Sonic azul deve sair sem! Script: Vários Arte: Vários Capa: SEGA Data da Venda: 22/2 128 páginas, quadrinhos a cores SONIC THE HEDGEHOG #292 Sonic O Ouriço #292 5535590-sonic-292.jpg TUDO MUDA quando SONIC e amigos descem seus "Caminhos de Ramificação": A Crise Mundial Quebrada está atrás de nós, e o 25º Aniversário foi bem celebrado! Então, o que vem para Sonic e seus amigos? Isso é até eles decidirem! Sonic está correndo em torno da Ilha Westside em uma missão - mas para quem? E enquanto Sonic está longe, cada um de seus amigos toma decisões que planejam o curso de suas vidas. Não perca o início de uma nova era de histórias para Sonic! Caracterizando a arte da tampa pelo veterano do Sonic Tracy Yardley das comédias e de uma "variante do poster de filme épico" por T. Rex! thumb Script: Ian Flynn Arte: Tracy Yardley, Terry Austin, Gabriel Cassata e John Workman Capa: Tracy Yardley & Elaina Unger Capa Variante: T. Rex Data da Venda: 2/22 Quadrinhos de 32 páginas SONIC UNIVERSE #95 5535520-sonicuniv#95.jpg É a SUPER EQUIPE da SONIC, a "FREEDOM FIGHTERS" (LUTADORES DA LIBERDADE): Eles têm sido os amigos mais próximos de Sonic nos quadrinhos há anos! Agora é a sua hora de brilhar! Antoine subiu ao palco, viajando para sua terra natal para encontrar algum fechamento ao seu passado. Mas ele e Sonic encontram um novo inimigo nos salões vazios do Castelo D'Coolette, e o início de uma nova aventura mística! Caracterizando a arte da cap por pimentas Jamal Peppers do jammin e "variante da explosão da equipe" por Lamar Wells! thumb Script: Ian Flynn Arte: Adam Bryce Thomas, Jim Amash, Matt Herms e Jack Morelli Capa: Jamal Peppers, Jim Amash e Matt Herms Variante Capa: Lamar Wells, Jim Amash e Matt Herms Data da Venda: 2/8 Quadrinhos de 32 páginas Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Solicitações de Fevereiro 2017 Categoria:Novidades Categoria:Jughead Jones Categoria:Reggie Mantle Categoria:Cheryl Blossom Categoria:Josie e as Gatinhas Categoria:Riverdale Categoria:Archie Comics Categoria:Archie Andrews